Odette
|} Princess Odette 'is the female protagonist of The Swan Princess. She is Prince Derek's beloved wife and a loving, caring mother to her young adopted daughter, Princess Alise. She is also the future mother-in-law of Prince Lucas (Alise's future husband, future king and prince consort). She is the daughter of King William and his deceased queen of King William's Kingdom and the daughter-in-law of Queen Uberta and her deceased king of Queen Uberta's Kingdom. In the fourth movie, she revealed to be able to use her singing voice to weaken Rothbart when he returns from the dead to get revenge during Christmas. Biography Odette is kind, gentle and sweet to everyone she loves and cares about. She is also very brave and courageous when faced with dangerous situations and is not afraid to speak her mind. She is the only one who can change into a swan by day and regain her human form by night. As future queen, Odette will do anything to protect her husband, Derek and her daughter, Alise. Odette has a good leadership (like her father did in the first movie) and it is her job to protect her kingdom from her enemies once Derek had defeated Rothbart (who cast a spell on her, wishes to marry her and rule her father's kingdom with her). Roles in the movies The Swan Princess Odette is born to the aged King William and his deceased queen and is welcomed by the kingdom's people as the future queen of the fair kingdom. Rothbart an evil sorcerer, plots to conquer King William kingdom with dark magic, but fails when the king sends a surprise party to attack Rothbart tower. Rothbart is banished from the kingdom. Before he leaves, Rothbart vows that he will take everything that the king owns and loves. Years later, Odette is brought together with young prince Derek, a young prince. King William and Queen Uberta hope that their children will fall in love and marry, when they are older, thus joining the two As adults, Odette is forced to meet again with Derek. She is reluctant to do so, until she sees him and falls in love with him. Derek is forced to meet again with Odette as well. He is reluctant to do so, until he sees her and falls in love with her. After they had their first dance together, Odette and Derek shared their first kiss. During the ball, Derek announces to arrange their wedding immediately and tells Odette that he wants to marry her for her beauty. When Odette asks Derek what else matters to him besides beauty, he replies, "What else is there?" This makes Odette upset and she rejects him once again. The next day, Princess Odette and King William make their return home but are stopped by Rothbart, who turns into the Great Animal and attacks them. King William's injured captain returns to Queen Uberta's castle and informs Derek about the attack. Derek quickly rushes to the scene, only to find a dying King William and Odette gone. Rothbart takes Odette to his lair at Swan Lake and puts a transformation spell on her, which turns her into a white swan by day and a human once again by night in the lake under the moonlight. He mentions that the spell can only be broken when the man she loves made a vow of everlasting love and proves it to the world. Rothbart asks her to marry him, so he can take control the kingdom legally, but she refuses to do so as she is in love with Derek. She hopes that Derek will come to rescue her. During her imprisonment, she befriends a turtle named Speed and a frog called Jean-Bob. During the song "Far Longer Than Forever", Odette claims that her love for Derek was gentle, sweet and kind and Derek also claims that his love for Odette was "stronger than the earth" and he would make "a vow of everlasting love" to her. One day, an injured puffin bird named Puffin crashes near them and is nursed back to health by Odette. Puffin soon devises a plan to reunite Odette with Derek. They would lure Derek to Swan Lake at night so he could see Odette transform into a human. Odette agrees. Puffin and Odette find Derek in the woods, but he mistakes Odette for the Great Animal and tries to kill her using his bow and arrows. She quickly flies back to Swan Lake as the night gets closer, with Derek following her. When she transforms back into her normal self, the two share a short-lived reunion, with Derek telling Odette to come to the ball tomorrow night to meet him there. As he left, Rothbart appeared from behind the tree, carrying Derek's bow and finds out about the ball. Odette weeps when Rothbart tells that there will be no full moon the next night and she is unable to transform back to her normal self again. The next night, she is imprisoned in the castle dungeon, together with Bromley, who is lost in the woods when hunting down the "Great Animal" together with Derek. Rothbart sends his old hag, Bridget, disguised as Odette under his spell, to the ball, to trick Derek by saying his vows of everlasting love to the wrong person. Puffin, Jean-Bob and Speed helps to free Odette from the dungeon and she quickly flies to the ball, hoping that she will get there in time to warn Derek but finds all the way into the castle was blocked, much to her disappointment. As Derek makes his vows to the fake Odette, she suddenly feels weaker due to Rothbart's spell that drains her life source, thus killing her. Rothbart made an appearance after Derek made his vows and reveals his plan to him. Derek quickly rushes back to Swan Lake to meet Odette again for the last time.Odette weakly flies back to Swan Lake and was transformed back to her human form as she touches the ground. Before she dies, she tells Derek that she loves him and dies. Heartbroken and enraged, Derek angrily demanded Rothbart to bring Odette back to life but Rothbart refuses and only promises to bring her back if Derek succeeds to kill him. Derek engages in an intense fight against Rothbart, who turns into the "Great Animal" once more, and overpowers him, nearly killing Derek. Puffin remembers the bow that Rothbart threw into the lake and sends Jean-Bob to fetch it. Bromley escapes from the dungeon through the hole Speed made and gives Derek an arrow to shoot Rothbart with. Derek fires the arrow at Rothbart's chest, killing him and crashes into the lake. The spell was broken and Odette comes back to life. Derek says that he truly loves her for her courage and kindness and he always truly loved her for that. At the end of the film, Derek and Odette are married and they become future king and queen thus uniting their kingdoms as Derek and Odette's parents hoped. Before going to the moonlight bridge, Derek and Odette make a promise to love each other for the rest of their lives and romantically kiss as the credits start to roll. ''The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain Odette is very worried about her relationship when Derek could no longer spend his time with her after becoming King in the first movie. When Clavius locks her in the tower, she asks Puffin, Bridgett, Speed and Jean-Bob to transform her back into a swan to warn Derek but she rescues him from the quicksand. She was almost thrown into the lava pool by Knuckles while she was tied up, but was rescued by Derek. After defeating Clavius, she transforms back into a human when the moon's reflection touches her, even though the magical orb of the legendary Forbidden Arts was destroyed. The Swan Princess III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure Derek and Odette are busy preparing for the Festival Days holiday for the kingdom when an evil sorceress named Zelda sneaks into the castle to find the notes of the all-powerful magical orb known as the Forbidden Arts. Odette was later kidnapped by Zelda, and Derek must give the pieces of the notes to Zelda that he had stolen from the Forbidden Arts journal in order to release Odette. Zelda turns Odette into a swan and trapped her in a magical cage. Derek comes to the rescue, but before he is able to defeat Zelda, Odette tries to fly away from the magic orb that was meant to kill her. Puffin later informed Derek that Odette has been killed. Devastated, Derek breaks down and cries for her loss. When the notes were burned, the flames take shape of a swan and Odette herself materializes, returns back to life. Derek and Odette oversee the festival and asks Derek how he feels about the kingdom, since there is no more magic and in reply, he says "So long as you're here, Odette, there will always be magic." She and Derek share a romantic, passionate kiss, which ends the third movie. The Swan Princess Christmas Odette and Derek had a special celebration as it is their first Christmas together as husband and wife. When everybody is in a bad mood, she notices that Rothbart, as a ghostly spirit, is behind all of this. Rothbart tries to destroy Christmas by using his powers to make everyone become angry. She tries to break the evil spell on Queen Uberta and Lord Rogers and succeeds. The spell was broken but Rothbart has other plans. On Christmas Eve, he appears and kidnaps Odette, changing her into a swan once again and traps her in a cage of vines. Derek comes to the rescue. Odette watches the fight and when it seems that everything is lost, she realizes the only way to save everything is to sing Season Of Love. Rothbart is defeated once more and Derek dies in her arms, but she begins to sing which leads the spirits of Christmas to revive him. The Christmas tree was restored and all are honoring towards Derek and Odette. Chronologically, this movie takes place between the first and second films. Odette says it is their first Christmas together as husband and wife. However, in The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain, they had celebrated their one-year wedding anniversary. ''The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale Odette and Derek are happy as always while a group of flying squirrels called Scullions think that Odette is evil due to an ancient prophecy. She helps the woodcutter along with Derek to chop wood. The two Scullions Cutter and Jojo attack Odette and leads her to a trap but failed as Derek rescues her. The Evil Force is seeking for a glowing green stone to destroy the Swan Princess for centuries but failed. The Evil Force burns a house and a man with his daughter, Alise, are trapped inside. Derek helps Alise's father out from the burning house but before he dies, he asks Derek to take care of Alise. Derek promises with Odette to raise Alise as their adoptive daughter together. Alise wakes up and realizes that she is in the palace. As Odette brushes Alise's hair, Alise starts to cry and Odette comforts her, remembering how she lost her own father, King William, when Rothbart had abducted her several years ago. She promises Alise that she will always be there for her and Alise has confidence in her new family but refuses to speak. Alise starts to like her new family but a nightmare troubles her and Odette sings her a lullaby to comfort her. The next morning, she and Derek decided to adopt her as their own child and Queen Uberta is happy to become a paternal grandmother. Alise was abducted by some Scullions and Odette, together with Derek, are off to save her. The flying squirrels prepared some traps to eliminate the Swan Princess but fails. One of the flying squirrels nearly killed Derek by sending him a poison arrow. Another Scullion (whom Odette names Scully) helps cure Derek. Later, Odette sees the metal box with the green glowing stone that can destroy the Swan Princess. Odette vows to find Alise and was nearly killed by Mangler, the leader of the Scullions. Scully saves her and Odette tries to free Alise but fails. Alise, speaks for the first time, tells Odette to break the orange colored crystal orb. Odette tries to break it but the Forbidden Arts appears and is now capable of withstanding Odette's presence with the great power of the glowing stone. Scully sacrifices himself to save Odette. A worried Odette starts to find Alise and Alise cried out "Mommy". Odette is happy that she is all right. The movie ends with Alise, the official princess of the royal family, together with Odette and Derek as a happy family. The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today Odette and Derek leave their daughter Alise with Queen Uberta, Lord Rogers along with The Scullions, Speed, Puffin and Jean-Bob. They spend the summer helping the people of the kingdom. After they completed a new bridge across a ravine they get alerted by Chamberlain that Alise has run off. Sometime later as Odette and Derek ride to find Alise, Scully's ghost tells them that Alise is OK but needs helps, so he tells them to take the back road. Later, thanks to Scully's instructions, Odette and Derek meet up with Lucas' Parents. Shortly after hearing their sad story of their son's disappearance, Alise and Lucas, who were in the bushes listening nearby reunite with their families believing that they had help from Angels. ''The Swan Princess: Royally Undercover Odette and Derek go to Trumbeau to make a trade agreement. While there the king talks about how her late father King William saved him in battle. Later the dam in Trumbeau breaks and the village is destroyed so Odette with help from everyone in her kingdom help to donate as much money and supplies in order to restore Trumbeau The Swan Princess: A Royal MyZtery In the 8th movie, someone is leaving a mark everywhere like a Z. It's considered a mann in black. So Odette and Derek are going to Trumbeau to meet Alise and Lucas to make sure that their are ok. It's revealed, that the Mann in black is no one else than Niccollo and the Z are actually an N as he wanted to take revange on everyone. Niccollo has rats and their only obey him when he whistles. Odette notices when she follows the rats along with Number 9 into the Sweres that it is a trap for Derek. When Odette and Derek had to go someplace else somethings not ok. The children are trapped and Derek Helps them to escape with Odette but got himself trapped. Niccollo ties Derek in a submarine and leaves a rat. Scully is with him. The rat tries to help Derek, but Derek's life is in danger. Inside the submarine, Derek is trying to get out for air as he is grasping for it. Odette tells her husband, to not giving up. Than she sings their song but Derek can't breath any longer The bogg appears just in time to help the rat and Derek is now free. Niccollo is underarrest. Everthing is going back to normal. The Swan Princess: Kingdom Of Music Odette is hosting a competition to celebrate her daughter's birthday making a Music Festival. 5 members have entered: Humelani, Anya, Isabella, Shamar and Prince Li .All of them are singing with the inspirations of their country. The winner will sing at the ball at the coming of age for Alise. Odette and Derek meet Princess Mei Li of Noble Birth the daughter of the Emperor of Cathay and twin sister of Prince Li to seek for help on them, because her boyfriend Chen a common artist is under a spell forcing him to leave as a dragon and the only way to break the spell is that a child must surrender true love. Prince Li and Alise become good friends and even Alise gains a crush on him and falls in love with him as well, both are explaining that their lost their mother of a young age and begin raised by their father, (The Emperor and Alise's father.) All 4 finalist trying the best with a good performance. The judges are Queen Uberta, Lord Rogers, and Jean-Bob. When Li is the last one of the finalist, he sings Goodbye in his Chinese Mandarin version so full of passion and love as he is singing specially to Alise. When he ended his performance everyone along with Alise are thrilled. Odette announces the Winner: Prince Li much to his happiness and Alise embraces him. Later Alise takes Li to Lord Rogers Secret Chambers. When the ball comes Alise's first dance is with her father Derek, but than Li asks Queen Uberta to break a tradition just this once that Lucas should dance with Alise. Alise wasn't very pleased to dance with him but in the end she dances and Li surrenders his love to Alise. Unbeknownst to Li, he broke the Spell on Chen and Mei Li is very happy to have her boyfriend back in his human form. At the end of the movie, Alise and Li meet once more and both are saying that both won't forget each other. At the very end it can be read: To be continued, forshadowing a sequel. Appearance Odette has long, golden blonde wavy hair, light skin, and amethyst eyes. (Her eye color may represent her as a very special and unique character.) As a swan, her feathers are white with a golden stripe on the middle of her head (maybe to resemble the color of her hair in human form) and violet eyes. As a teenager and an adult she wears a gold heart shaped Swan Locket that Derek gave to her after she was born. * '''Adult: She wears a sleek white evening gown with puffs on both of her shoulders with long fitted sleeves when she first meets Derek as an adult. However, Odette usually wears a white dress with long puffed sleeves and blue lining in most of The Swan Princess films. Her hair is long and wavy. * Young adult: pink dress with a red vest. * Teenager: She wears a purple gown with dark purple border around her shoulders. She wears her hair in a side braid. * Pre-Teen: She wears a long sleeved white shirt under an orange vest with blue pants and brown shoes. Odette wears her hair in pigtails. * Child: She wears a pink dress and dark-pink on the top with long sleeves, pale pink and dark-pink stripes on her crown. She wears her hair down and it's straight. * Ball: Odette (actually Bridget in disguise) wears a sleek black and red dress with the golden necklace. * Wedding: She wears a white swan-like dress and a crown that matches. * In the current movies she wears a white evening gown with blue puffs and a long gold belt. * In the 5th movie she still wears her green and white dress. Later on her outfit chances: She wears a white bluse a black waist purpule long thousers and high black boot. * In the 6th movie she again wears with the outfit from the 5th movie. * In movie 7 she again wears the same dress but when she goes to Trombeau, she wears a beiisch dress, white gloves and brown boots. In the 9 she wears a beautiful elegant dress with a transparent cape as she explains about the festival for her daughter's coming of age ball i * In Movie 2 and 3 she wears a german similary dress with a brown bluse, and brown or somethimes red waist, a pink skirt and dark red shoes or somethimes brown. Quotes The Swan Princess * "Thank You. But what else?" * "Is beauty all that matters to you?" * "Goodbye Prince Derek." * "I need to know that he loves me for just for being me." * "I can only kiss the man I love." * "Speed, make him understand" * "Every night you ask the same question and every night I give you the same answer. I'll die first." * "I should think you'd be used to it by now." * "Go ahead then!! But I'll never give you my father's kingdom!" * "Right. If I want to become a human I have to be on the lake." * "I've decided to become your queen." * "I will never be yours you creature! I will marry Prince Derek and you cannot stop me!" * "If you want to stop me you'll have to kill me." * "Derek! It's a trick!!" * "I know. I love you Derek." * "Will you love me, Derek, till the day I die?" Last words Escape from Castle Mountain * "Okay. So far, I'd say everything looks real nice." * "Well, it's a very special day for Derek and me. We been married a whole year." * "There. Now all we need is a prince." * "I'm going to help put out the fire." * "They'll need these blankets." * "I'm the one whose lucky." * "That was an interesting way to spend our anniversary." * "I can see why I married you. You're so good at saying, you're wrong." * "What about your mother's birthday? You were going to surprise her first thing in the morning." * "What are you talking about? Derek destroyed all of that when Rothbart died. " * "Let me go." * "Hurry! Derek's in danger." * "That's it!" * "Change me into a swan!" * "You must know something about the Forbidden Arts. It's the only way to save Derek." * "Derek will die if I don't." * "Do it!!" * "Derek! That's him! He's got the Orb! The Forbidden Arts. As long as he has it, I'm stuck as a swan." The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure * "That's ridiculous. If we knew those notes existed, they'd be destroyed immediately." * "You found Rothbart's formula for the Forbidden Arts and you didn't tell me?" * "Derek, nothing good can come from those notes. You must destroy them!" * "Oh, Derek. You will destroy them, then?" * "Her name is Zelda. I think Rodgers is in love." * "Don't wait till then, Derek. Please." * "You'll never get away with this." * "There's no time to explain Derek. You have to stop her." * "No, Derek." * I'm not leaving you." * "Puffin!" * "Oh, Derek." * "Promise me, Derek. There's no magic in the castle." The Swan Princess Christmas * "My father and I always spent Christmas at a cabin like this. This is my first Christmas without him." * "Do what you want with me, but you will never ruin Christmas." A Royal Family Tale * She needs all of us. All of ours to help. She won't speak." * "Alise, you gotta try this! Let's do something fun." * "If truly was as powerful and evil as you've been led to believe, why haven't I attacked?" * "Let me live and I'll help you. I'll convince everyone to follow you." Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today *"You have a lovely wagon." Royally Undercover *"My father didn't like to talk about war." *"He was nice and if he were here today, he'd be one proud grandfather" *"Now I know how you felt when I disappeared years ago". A Royal MyZtery * "Rats. Ugh" * "I'm going to need help Number Nine" * "Derek." * "This is not the end. Do you hear not the end?" Kingdom of Music * Prince Derek has only ever loved me. And that love broke the spell * Quickly, lie here * But didn't you say, "I make a vow of everlasting love"? ( Derek:No, that was before) * Thank you. Not too long ago, when the darkness of Rothbart's spell was lifted, we vowed that every year we would celebrate love and light. And what better way than with music? Now, each night this week, at the end of our show, one of our finalists from around the world will perform. And this year, the winner will also sing for the first dance at Princess Alise's coming-of-age ball. * Songs *"This is My Idea" *"Far Longer Than Forever" *"The Magic of Love" * "That's What You Do for a Friend" *"No Fear" *"It Doesn't Get Any Better Than This" *Season Of Love *Christmas Is the Reason *"We Wanna Hear from You" *"Always With You" *We Are One *Home to Me *Man Up Trivia * The only times she didn't turn into a swan was in A Royal Family Tale ''except in a brief flashback during the lullaby "Always With You". The others are ''Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today, Royally Undercover, A Royal MyZtery, and Kingdom of Music which could imply that she has indeed lost the magical ability to do so. * The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today, The Swan Princess: Royally Undercover will be the only times where she isn't the main character. * The only time where Odette truly dies is in The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure when her life is taken by the red destroying fireball made by Zelda. She later revives, so she is the only character in the Swan Princess franchise that lives a second life. * The tie-in book for the original movie states that she turned 16 the summer Derek fell in love with her. Gallery Odette/Gallery Category:Princess Category:Daughter Category:Mother Category:Future Queen Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Swan Princess Character. Category:Heroines Category:Royalty Category:Swan Princess